mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Vandalism Problem
:For the IP, I know the solution already. A Range Block should work. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:08, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::This will be my first range block, so if it is too large, tell me. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:09, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::You mean protect. Anyways, I will do the range block now. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:12, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Then again, I don't know how to range block. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:14, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I just looked at the MediaWiki.org page about range blocks, and decided that this wasn't that serious. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:17, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :It looks like most of the vandalism comes from a single IP address, which I have placed a lengthy block on (feel free to unblock and reblock if you feel it is too extreme, but about 90% of the recent vandalism is from accounts on that IP). If you would like, it is possible for us to disable anonymous editing so that an account is required to edit. Anonymous vandalism hasn't been a big problem for you guys (most of it is from logged-in users), but it is an option anyway. If you have any other ideas for how Wikia can help, let me know. --KyleH (talk) 02:49, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Meh, it does seem to me that most vandalism is from logged in users, so an IP block wouldn't do much good. Is it possible, for example, to block new users from at least moving pages or uploading images? That would help a bit. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] :::I agree ... I just wanted to present that as an option in case you wanted to explore it. Right now, page moves and image reuploads (replacing an existing image) are disabled for all accounts newer than 4 days old. I turned that on a little over a week ago as a first step towards dealing with the types of vandalism which are slightly more annoying to clean up. --KyleH (talk) 17:43, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Waddle Doo isn't a new user, he was blocked a month ago. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:59, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :I think I must've missed that, then; I rememer non-anon. vandalism a while back and now; though, looking back through my contributions, there was an IP vandal mid-July. I guess it ''could help, then, but would it be too drastic and cut down much on beneficial IP edits? That's what needs to be considered. According the stats., 20% of edits have been anonymous. But then again...a fair proportion of those were vandalism. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle'']] 16:33, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::For the time being, I think that it is probably better to deal with anonymous vandalism on a case-by-case basis. If it becomes more of a problem, we can reconsider that position later. --KyleH (talk) 23:10, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :You do know that you can protect pages from recreation by going to the page and pressing protect. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:40, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :No, but definitely protect Boomba from being created. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:01, 27 September 2008 (UTC)